ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Watojutsu
A form of kenjutsu perfected in china with the tachi brought over from Japan. In the ancient days from the 13th to the 16th century pirates roamed the sea of Japan eventually crossing it and appearing on the shores of china the Ming called them wako (Japanese for invaders) and fought back. However the Ming army was hard pressed by the massive power of the Japanese sword in close combat. Tei Soyu a general who was a shaolin monk focused on researching these swords and their kenjutsu. He collected the knowledge into a book called Tanto Hosen- the way of the short sword, and circulated it through the Chinese army. Another general Seki Keiko was the first to equip his units with Japanese swords in the later years of Ming Japanese swords became the official equipment of the army leading not only to the importing but also production of the swords on their own. Released from the confines of Japan china produced a new Japanese sword called the wato and a new Chinese kenjutsu to command it, watojutsu. A creation of kenjutsu that fuses the speed and power of the katana and the power and grace of Chinese martial arts. Shugeki Tōsei Kicking Sword Rush User kicks the back edge of his blade to increase the speed and force of the strike when he swings his Wato upward. The power of this sword attack is so powerful it can sever tree trunks with ease. Shōha Tōsei Destructive Palm Sword Rush Much like the Shugeki Tōsei , user uses his palm to push the Wato during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. Kaishi Tōsei Spiral Pierce Sword Rush User blocks his opponent's attack with the hilt of his Wato and spins around his enemy's defense on one foot, leaving him a complete opening in which to attack his opponent. Chōten Tōsei Morning Sky Sword Rush A follow-up to the Shōha Tōsei , where the Wato has been stabbed into the ground. User steps on the pommel of his Wato and jumps into the air, and then retrieves his Wato by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. This is followed by an upward whip-like slash at the overhead enemy. Gōtsui Tōsei Thundering Hammer Sword Rush Using the Wato to stab his opponent, user then proceeds to lift him in an arc over his head and slam him into the ground. To do this, the sword and the arm must have enough power to support the opponent's weight. Shikkū Tōsei Sky Stride Sword Rush One of watojutsu's most visually impressive techniques. First, user jumps normally by holding the Wato at the perfect position (generally behind his back, gathering power for the slash). When he reaches his maximum height from the ground, they use the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make a second jump. Thus, this makes him appear as if he is walking in the air. Senran Tōsei Battle Wind Sword Rush An attack in which user ducks in a manner like a tiger's crouch, and slashes upwards by spinning around. Initially, user will start in a pose similar to Kofuku Zettōsei （i.e. ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward) but, by holding the extended Tachi at diagonal position he begins to spin, adding momentum to his attack. Afterward user will rush towards his target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. Kofuku Zettōsei Crouching Tiger Severing Sword Rush Watojutsu (ultimate attack), user holds the Wato with the hilt facing down and the blade parallel to the back of his arm and ducks as in the Senran Tōsei . He then rises and brings up his tachi, slashing the opponent's chest. In order to successfully complete this move his timing must be perfect, or he will be left open for a counterstrike. Kyokeimyaku When using this ability, the nerves throughout user’s entire body bulge, creating a branching, veinous network of ridges on his skin which looks similar to swollen blood vessels. This ability causes him to become super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, user's senses, speed, and reaction time are dramatically increased, enabling him to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. With this ability, he can see every drop of blood, hear every move of his enemy, and even feel every grain of sand that falls on his body. Consequently, his opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. However, it is a double-edged sword that lowers his defensive capabilities of being struck physically, increasing the pain greatly due to his increase nerves, as well as through his extremely heightened senses, thus it can be used against him. Category:Style